


A Guiding Light to Illuminate Thy Path

by Spade_Storm



Category: Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, F/M, Hero Worship, Male-Female Friendship, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Public Relations, Shadows (Persona Series), world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spade_Storm/pseuds/Spade_Storm
Summary: A year after the P-1 Grand Prix, P-1 Climate, and the Midnight Stage, the Investigation Team is back together for Golden Week.Except they don't get the vacation they planned. Their bond with Marie leads to a new adventure in another world. But the rules are different. Shadows prey on humanity from the very edges of civilization and Persona-Users are the only line of defense.Will they be able to stay out of the limelight long enough to fix this disaster?Yeah, not a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

Narukami Yu knows he's dreaming. 

He knows because he's back inside the Velvet Room, the limo.  He isn't alone.  Across from him sits Margaret and Igor.  He smiles at the attendant before focusing on her long nosed master, knowing whatever he has to say will be important.  Except _they_ aren't alone either.

"What the hell?"

Startled, Yu turns to his right to see the familiar face of his friend Yosuke, in all his spikey haired headphoned glory.

"What are you doing here?" The words spill from his lips at the sight of his best friend.

"What am I?-" Yosuke gasps in disbelief. "What do you mean _'what am I doing here?'_ what or where even _is_ here?"

"Some place not dangerous from how relaxed Yu-senpai is, I gather."

Naoto's voice pulls him to the other side of the limo, where she adjusts her signature hat, sitting stiffly next to a wide eyed Kanji.  Naoto isn't ashamed to be a girl and even dresses in women slacks and blouses which always catches Kanji's attention these days.  However, for work she does dress like a boy more to see how long it takes her co-workers to figure out she's actually a woman than anything else.

That doesn't make her any less competent, however. ~~And the team may be a little proud of how much fun she has messing with her co-workers~~. 

In an instant, he can see the rest of his team, his friends, sitting around him in the limo.  Rise is sitting on his left with Naoto, Kanji, and Teddie.  On the other side of Yosuke is Chie and Yukiko.  

"Ooohh so spooky."

Yukiko's eyes glint in dangerous delight.  Oh boy. That means...

"Ngh." Chie grimaces. "No, its not.  It's really not. Its somewhere familiar like Naoto-chan said and our leader is okay with it. Don't blow it outta proportion!"

Yup.  Kung-Fu Chie is inches away from losing her cool if we don't get down to business.

"Senpai? What's going on?"

Kanji's eyes are still huge but they alternate between Yu and the Velvet Room attendants.  He doesn't have the blonde hair anymore and he's come a long way from trying to hide his true self.  Yu can't help but feel incredibly proud of his kohai for being comfortable with who he is.  The slacks and button up shirt don't hide how fit the underclassman is.  Yu could bet that if the situation called for it, Kanji could still be as intimidating as the "biker" thug image he pulled when they first meet.

"Its fine Kanji-kun.  There isn't any danger right now."

" _'Right now'_ implies that there can be in the future." Rise is practically plastered to his side but her eyes tell him she's hyper aware of the seriousness of the situation. "Some time soon?"

"Yes." He's never lied to his friends and he's never lied to her.

"Well, shit." Kanji, as eloquently as always.

"I've been here before." Teddie says slowly, running his gaze over everything.  His gaze stops on the two tenats of the Velvet Room. "But I didn't see you before."

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor says with his signature grin. "I apologize for the unexpected arrival but your assistance has been requested."

"You called all of us?"

What could warrant Igor to do such a thing? Why?

"Not quite." Margaret takes the lead. "The bonds you share with those here are also shared with one other. _That_ person is the reason you all are here."

"Marie." 

The answer comes to Yu with lightening clarity.  The girl who was actually a goddess torn into pieces.  The girl who was lost in the rain but who loved words and poetry.  The girl he spent time with, who he showed the world, and took her in as another little sister.  A little sister who was just as lost in the world as she was about herself.  The little sister who is not so little and who he helped put back together.

"Yes. Izanami-no-mikoto or Marie as you know her, was tasked to help in another world.  In this other world, an experiment gone wrong has lead to an outbreak of shadows into the real world."

What?  Yu and his friends try to picture it.  They try to see the kind of world Igor and Margaret are trying to paint for them.

"So, wait, what did Marie-chan have to do?" Chie frowns.

"And what kind of experiement would cause such a thing?" Yukiko picks up.

"Her purpose was to manifest in that world's Inaba and use the fog to corral the shadows back to where they belong." Margaret's answer is short and to the point. "This was seen as the most efficient and reliable solution to the situation."

"But something went wrong."

Its not a question so much as a fact Yukiko makes as she pulls her fan out, _Boundless Sea_ , snapping it open and close, agitated.  Yu isn't surprised at her actions or how his friends' moods slowly begin to shift.  Marie is a friend.  Family.

And _no_ _one_ messes with family.

"Unfortunately, at the time of her arrival the shadows attacked another group of scientist at the Inaba shrine, conducting a different experiment.  The results were...disastrous."

Margaret gold eyes glint with a familiar irritation.

"The scientists were hoping to create a barrier against the shadows using nature energy believed to gather beneath holy sites as an anchor.  When the shadows attacked they activated their experiement in desperation and it failed.  The explosion would have utterly destroyed half of the country and the people in it."

The horror is enormous.  Half of the country?  It would put the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki to shame.

It would reshape the very geography.

"However, at the same time Marie manifested at that moment.  She was able to contain the backlash of this failure and the shadow's assault but at a great personal expense to her."

"How great?"

Is Margaret telling them their friend is dead? In a coma? Is she separated again like the first time they meet?

"Is she okay? She's still alive right?!"

Yosuke looks between the two strange people his partner knows also growing agitated.  Reflexively, he summons his daggers, Malakh, the bright white and gold winged kunai glint dangerously in his best friend's hands.  That's two of his friends flaring their tempers and he knows it won't be long until the rest follow along.  There's a clear threat to one of their friends, divine being notwithstanding, and they are stuck here.

Its frustrating and Yu isn't surprised how that makes everyone's skin _crawl_.

"Fret not." Igor reassures. "Your friend still lives, although her power is greatly reduced.  She is, at this time, incapable of leaving that world."

"That's kind of weird though," Kanji cuts in, "I mean you wanted her to push the shadows back but she couldn't handle a few low lives?  Not to knock on Marie and call her weak or anything!"

Kanji hurriedly says the last part as if Yu or anyone would scold him for it.  No one would because Kanji makes a valid point.  Izanami-no-Mikoto is no doubt leagues stronger than Izanami-no-Okami and Mikuratana-no-Kami so the situation made Yu and the rest of the team uncomfortable.

"It wasn't just shadows." Trust Naoto to make a strong and most likely accurate guess.

"That's correct." Margaret picks up. "The first mishap did more than open a door.  It tore the line between dream and reality to such a degree there is little to distinguish between the two."

"You mean something like the deities we've fought so far?" Rise may be an idol but she's no idiot. "If shadows are the true self corrupted then there can be other things, too.  Demons and monsters from our nightmares and our worst fears."

The Midnight Stage, despite its similarities to their previous encounters with the supernatural, was a very different battlefield.  Their opponent was also not the same as they were expecting but they prevailed.

"That means something attacked alongside the shadows and it must have been really strong." Yukiko follows along. "But I can't think of anything beside the Reaper who could compare enough to Marie-chan."

"Ugh.  That creepy thing was plenty strong, Yukiko!" Chie agrees. "But would the Reaper and a bunch of shadows been enough to take Marie down?"

"Yes it was but there is also another possibility like a pack of Kunino-sagiri and Ameno-sagiri led by something on the scale of Izanami-no-Okami and the Reaper _combined_.  Its not always about power when it comes to a fight after all." Naoto interjects again and they get it.

The investigation team are examples of this kind of fighting especially with Yu as the leader.

"I imagine whatever it was, Marie managed to at the very least drive it off."

"Yes she managed such a thing." Margaret nods at the bluenette. "The experiment failed its purpose but it did succeed in one aspect.  Summoning Marie to its location.  Marie was originally _not_ meant to manifest at such a public shrine and when she did, immediately contained the explosion.  This caused the attackers to charge against her in force.  Perhaps they hoped to finish her off?"

Here, Margaret smirks faintly.  No doubt incredibly amused at the very idea.

"She was, as the saying goes, caught between a rock and a hard place.  Alone, the "pack" as you described would have been handled with little difficulty but the added stress from the failed experiment tired her tremendously.  She was not injured and will recover but not soon enough to make a difference.  Thus, you are here."

"The task asked of you would come at a tremendous cost." Igor's gaze seems to soften in some way. "You all have a deep bond and it is to you she calls out to."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Teddie cries out, "Our friend's in trouble! And Teddie never leaves a damsel in distress."

"What the catch?" Rise reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers as she leans forward, intent.

"You wouldn't explain so much unless there was something else." 

He backs her up and no one misses Margaret's grimace.  

"Due to the chaotic nature of the situation, if you agree to undertake this journey, there is little chance we will be able to return you to this world." 

The team inhales practically in unison, the shock slamming into them as they start to comprehend what Margaret's words mean for them.  It doesn't stick for long.  They've been through plenty of weird things already like the Arena and the Midnight Stage during the Love Meets Bonds Festival.

They fire questions at Igor and Margaret so quick Yu is only capable of catching bits and pieces of them.

"What about-"

"How are we supposed to-!"

"-our families!? Will our bodies just drop dead!"

"Are you saying we'll have to die here?!"

"I promised nana-chan!"

The silverette was vaguely aware of the rest of the questions.  He lets them vent and interrogate the two residents of the Velvet Room.  All Yu can think about is his uncle and his other little sister, the cousin who looks up to him.  What would they say?  How would they feel if he left?

At the same time...what about that other world? There was a Nanako and Uncle Dojima there, who just avoided death thanks to Marie.  Marie, who was all alone and calling out to them for help.

He didn't want to die.  

He didn't want to leave his family or his life here.  But he also didn't leave his friends to fend for themselves if they needed his help.  Margaret's expression is blank but Yu knew her.  He could read how unsettled this makes her.  Not because he couldn't do this but because it most likely wasn't something that's ever happened before and she could not intervene.  Her role as a resident of the Velvet Room is to assist the guests on their journey, wherever that may lead but no further. 

As his friend, that didn't stop her from worrying about him.  

Still,  he needed a full picture before he could be sure of his decision.

"Guys."

It is a testament of how much they trusted and respected him that they all stop and shift their attention to him.  Yu is both grateful and humbled by their actions.

"Tell me." He doesn't make it a question because he knows a decision needs to be made but he needs more information to make a choice just like his friends do.  They'll tell him enough of what he needs to know and no more.

"Should you choose to accept," Igor starts, his wide manic grin suddenly brighter, "you're lives here will end, but you will not die.  The lives you have will continue on and yet, it will be as if you had never left."

"So we'd be in two places at once." Yosuke actually relaxes at his own conclusion, making sense of Igor's not-so-cryptic words.

"Only we would be aware of _one_ of those lives." Naoto finishes. "The other one, right?"

Igor keeps his grin but Margaret nods her head, expression still as stone.

"So I don't have to leave Nana-chan? or Yu-sensei and Yosuke-kun?"

Teddie's question damn near breaks Yu's heart.  Sometimes Yu and the other's forget that for all Teddie's tendencies he didn't start life like the rest of them.  They are all he knows.  They are all he really has.  ~~Until he opens his mouth to flirt with some girl then he's pretty much on his own~~.

"No." Margaret's expression doesn't thaw an inch. "You would join the others just as well."

"Your task would be to help restore your friend to her former state and find the culprit responsible for such devastation."

"Be warned. Neither my master or myself have any idea how the other world will effect you or your personas.  All we can currently ascertain is that persona users are held in high regard but they are too few, too independent of each other and inexperienced to make any headway in this situation."

Independent of each other?

"How long do we have to decide?" Yosuke crosses his arms but he has a feeling even as he asks the question he knows what everyone's decision is.

That whatever choice Yu made they would follow, even into another world.  A world where their friends and family were in danger.  Yosuke may not like how it feels a little like they're running away but he's come a long way since that first trip into the TV world.  Yosuke decides this choice will be a step toward something instead of away.  He misses fighting toward a goal with his best friend and Yosuke is willing to bet all of his hard earned allowance that the others felt the same or at least something similar.

"Three days." Igor's grin seems to reach a new level of creepy joy. "Now it is time for you to return."

"If you plan to accept, I would suggest you use this time to prepare the best you can." Margaret looks at Yu as she says this, well aware of what his decision will be.  

"Until we meet again."

* * *

Yu wakes abruptly and Rise startles awake next to him.  

"Was that real?" she asks him, eyes a little wide.

"Long nose?" he clarifies, "Yeah."

"Woah."

Woah is right.  Yu never expected to return to the Velvet Room with his friends right next to him.  

Rise relaxes against him and before she can ask anything else his phone starts to ring.  He answers it to the voices of everyone else, all on conference.  Yu feels the tension leave him as he relaxes back into bed, Rise at his side, and gives a brief overview about the residents of the Velvet Room.  Its late though and promises to tell them more tomorrow. 

After a round of good-byes, they hang up.

Rise and Yu settle back into bed, something that would normally be very inappropriate but they managed to make it work.  Both teens were currently living in Tokyo in an [apartment ](https://apartment-japan.tokyo/rent/70048/)paid by his parents for the year.  Not that his parents knew he was rooming with a girl.  Nope.  All they heard was that he wanted to room with a friend and they paid for it so long as he kept at the top of his class.  He doesn't mind. 

The concierge were discreet and kept everything very private for the residents.

Which has done wonders for the couple's relationship and letting Rise keep her private life separate from her idol life.  But once Yu started teaching her Italian and helping her improve her English, other opportunities opened up for her and they both knew it would not be long until _The_ opportunity came knocking for the teen idol.  Once that opportunity came, Rise would go beyond being another of Japan's many idols and if Yu could help her with that than he would.

It helped that Rise is really eager to learn and determined to reach her goals.   

"So you've already decided?"

"Yeah," Yu looks down to meet her eyes and runs his hand through her hair, "I'm going to be selfish and ask you to come with me."

"Oh Senpai," she giggles and gives him a genuine Rise smile, the one that always makes his heart beat just a bit faster. "As if I would let you go without me."

She gives him a long passionate kiss but they don't go any further than that.  It had been a long day for both of them and they fall asleep quickly after.

* * *

The next morning, Yu and Rise enjoy breakfast before Rise leaves to work.  There's a chance she might get her hands on a record contract soon and if she does, it could get her the leeway she needed to breakaway from the idol industry.  She's been picking up on the languages pretty well, no doubt due to her skill with music and words.  Rise is no airhead no matter what stereotypes exist about idols.

Once she leaves for the day, Yu spends his time looking over his own options for his future.  It doesn't take long to make a list of pros and cons for each one.  They are all good chances and opportunities but only one truly calls to him.  Mitsuru Kirijo's offer to join the Kirijo Group and the Shadow Operatives.  He would continue to work to fight shadows and on the plus side, Yu knew Italian and English fluently.

Like any company they would need translators and Yu knew two languages from his parents including English, that is considered a necessary skill in business.  His mother is half Italian and half Japanese from his grandmother's second marriage to an Italian foreigner. His uncle Dojima is the older of the two from her first marriage and pure Japanese.  But Yu took after his father with the silver-gray hair and silver eyes.

His mixed heritage and his parents business oriented profession made sure that Yu knew all three languages of his family.  Having such an advantage promised a comfortable living and a future he would be happy with so long as he played his cards right.

The day goes by much easier after he makes his choice.  For several hours he does his own research, however, on the particulars of his chosen path.  He compared what certain translators were paid and the regions that paid more or less.  He knows the market is still good for translators so in the event anything happened with the Kirijo Group he had a good way of supporting himself and his family.

Yu didn't want to leave things to chance.  He makes sure to look up all programs and certifications for translators.  The requirements and qualifications for certification plus the type of pay and backgrounds of the best paid translators in the current market.  Prospects look very good for him so he calls Mitsuru with confidence and makes an appointment to see a contract with the Kirijo Group.

With his work done, Yu takes a careful look around the apartment his parents left him.  He looks at his pictures on the wall, of Nanako and the team, of Rise during the new year, and of the team with Marie.  There are others of course but not one with his parents.

Not one.  

* * *

The next two days are a flutter of activity for the team.  Yu and Rise make it to Inaba for Golden Week with Yu surprising his little cousin/sister with a surprise breakfast in the morning.  In his room, Yu goes over all his gear with the investigation team on conference call.  

Rise, thankfully, doesn't have to work during Golden Week.  She also promised to bring back some tofu for her producers at Takura Productions and everyone had a good laugh at Rise's description of their reaction to that promise.  Its a great way to break a lot of the tension from what they're doing.  Yu is grateful everyday for such amazing friends and returns their support the best he can.

In this case, it is making sure they each had an emergency supply of provisions if they get separated on the other side.  Before the battle with Izanami-no-kami, the Investigation Team had trained rigorously for the confrontation by fighting the TV world's most dangerous foe: the Reaper.

There is no question of the Reaper's power.  It remains their strongest adversary ever but luring it out and fighting it, not once but multiple times, is no simple or riskless task.  It also prepared them for the true culprit of the fog as well as the other adversaries that followed.  The gear the team got from its defeat was an incredibly lucrative bonus.  The godly robe, the strongest armor they've ever come across, is especially useful since it merges seamlessly with whatever clothes the team wears. ~~Much to the team's disbelief and Kanji's jealous glare~~. 

Yu doesn't voice any discomfort having armor merge with his clothes because the attention an actual robe would get would not be fun.  That one time with Yosuke was enough for him. Thank you very much.

And it doesn't itch or smell.  Thankfully.

So the others can complain all they want so long as they wear it and don't take it off.  Yu will be a very happy team leader because they are essentially going in _blind_ and Yu does not need the extra stress.  Speaking of stress, Yu searches through his small hoard ~~_good grief he didn't realize he had such a thing, he needs to sell this stuff before his uncle got any ideas_~~ looking for a particular orb for Rise.

He finds what he's looking for, the Omniscient Orb, capable of nullifying everything but Almighty attacks.  As the leader, his pain threshold is the highest of the team and there are also other items to deflect an instant one hit kill but Rise, primarily a non-combatant, didn't have that.  Oh she could fight, he knew that and so did everyone else.  The Arena showdowns more than proved she could fight.  The team knew she wasn't weak and would argue with anyone who thought otherwise.  However, he wasn't going to risk the team's only navigator.

If they get separated Yu was counting on her to help bring them together.

Rise will get the orb while Yu wears the silver bangle she gave him.  The others still have the accessories he's given them even to this day.  After a bit more shuffling and squabbling, the provisions of healing and rejuvenating snacks in go packs are ready to go.  The packs are small and the provisions light enough not to weight anyone down if they get caught in a fight.

They meet up at the Samegawa Riverbank to talk some more and disperse the supplies.  Once everyone had their own go-packs and had done a once over with their gear making sure no accessories were mixed up like one unmentioned time, they sat down to relax.  They were as ready as they were going to get.  Now, where did they go to meet? The shrine or the hilltop?  That was the question.  Naoto eventually ends the argument by siding with the Hilltop.

"If Marie-chan was pulled to the shrine, chances are its under surveillance or at least heavy public scrutiny.  If we appear out of no where that will raise a lot of red flags we don't need."

"Oh yeah." Chie nods her head with a grimace. "You make a good point.  There's no telling the kind of people at the shrine on the other side."

"You mean like bad people? The ones who let the shadows loose?  Who left sweet innocent Marie-chan all alone?"

"Of course, that's what you're worried about."

"Its something we have to think about.  They may also be staying at the inn so we can't go there, either."

"Its fine." Yu reassures Yukiko. "So long as we keep out of sight to find out what's going on we should be fine."

"Sensei's right!" Teddie cheers. "If we stick together, everything will be okay."

"I guess that's it, than.  Oh hey!  Partner, did you make a decision yet?"

Yu could feel the eager anticipation from his friends.  Given how close they were with each other, its no surprise that he told his team about the Kirijo's offer to him after everything that's happened.

"I've called Mitsuru-san to accept.  After I sign the contract they send me, it'll be official."

"Oooh! Our fearless leader is going up in the world!"

"But that means your still gonna visit right, Senpai?"

"I've still got another year before I graduate, Kanji-kun.  Guess where I'm staying for that?"

"Wait! Seriously?! Alright!" Yosuke cheers, "Get to spend the last year with my partner.  You have no idea how happy that makes me.  There's only so much of Teddie I can take you know?"

"What are you saying Yosuke? I'm beary loveable! Right, ladies?"

"We should celebrate with lunch. Maybe at the beach?  I'm sure some of the staff won't mind packing something for us."

"No!" Teddie wails dramatically, "Stop ignoring me!"

"I can wear my new swim suit! Senpai, I got you a new pair of swim trunks so trash your old ones. I mean it."

Rise's glare promised swift and humiliating retribution if he refused.

"Of course." His level of Understanding tells him there is no victory fighting her on this.

"We'd need to get up even earlier." Yosuke groans, "I doubt we'd be able to go to the beach and come back soon enough to meet at the hilltop."

"Why it gotta be the beach? Everyone's gonna be there." Kanji rubbed the back of his head.

"Where would you suggest Kanji-kun?"

Kanji blushes at his girlfriend's gentle gaze. The joy at the two finally moving forward together is a relief.  Seeing them dance around each other stopped being funny a while ago.

"Well, why not right here?" Everyone glances around. "I mean, Senpai likes to fish here, its clean and its still nice during Golden Week."

"Sounds so romantic, right Yuki-chan?" Teddie tries again...

"I hope it doesn't get crowded." The ravenette muses out loud.

"Noooo!" Teddie flails in his suit. (...and fails.)

* * *

The next day finds the Inaba Investigation Team enjoying Golden week at the riverbank.  There's a small grill that Dojima brings out and plenty of fish for Yu to cook.  Rise and Naoto bring in a small speaker set for music and plenty of disposable plates and utensils.  Yukiko, Chie and Kanji set up a table with other foods like fruits and sandwiches from the inn and a large picnic blanket.  While Yosuke and Teddie bring an assortment of drinks, mostly a variety of lemonade and juice drinks.  

Its a ready made party and more than a few residents stop by for a bit to eat and good company.

Several hours pass by like this in bliss and joy.

Food is eaten, drinks are had and everyone pitches in to help clean up as the sun goes down.  It gets late and dark out.  The team uses a ready made excuse to get away from prying eyes and make their way to the hilltop to star gaze and catch up for a while.

Eventually they all make it and stare down at Inaba.  At home.

"I wonder if the stars are different in the other world." Rise's voice is soft and Yukiko's voice is equally soft in reply.

"I imagine they'll be the same since we're not exactly leaving home." 

"Welcome." Margaret's voice calls out from behind them.  They all turn to greet her.  "The time has come.  I see all of you present are here for the same reason."

"Yeah," Yosuke nods, "we've all agreed.  Marie-chan needs our help and not a single one of us is gonna let her down."

"What a heartfelt declaration." Margaret smirks. "I do hope such resolve will carry you through the trails ahead."

She holds up her compendium, flips it open and a single glowing tarot card ascends from its pages.  It rouses something from his soul.  Familiar and warm, powerful beyond measure.  His persona.  All of his persona.  Except they all feel like one large pool of power, one entity.  It stretches, full of feline grace and power.  The feeling grows and expands.

"With this, I wish thee well on your journey." Margaret's voice echoes, warm and fond. "Know that wherever you are, your bonds will always ring true."

The light erupts, instantly claiming their consciousness and then, they are gone.

_The investigation team enjoys time together for a short while longer on the hilltop.  They talk about what they want from the future and how they plan to get it.  They talk about their hopes and dreams.  They promise to support one another no matter how far apart they may go and how not a one of them will ever be truly alone.  After a while, they head home and the next day they continue with their lives._

_Their journey unending._

_They laugh and cry and grow.  Their bonds burn brightly no matter where they go, guiding them and all who meet them, ever onward._

* * *

"Aiyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee!"

Yu jerks awake instantly.  His sword doesn't come  to him when he summons it but Yu knows one of the girls just screamed.  Rise and Yukiko can be pretty hard core, so Chie? Naoto?  Fortunately the scene in front of his eyes finally registers in his brain and with a few blinks, lets Yu relax minutely.  There's no telling who or what could be waiting to pounce after all.

Currently, Its just Teddie freaking out.

A mini Teddie...next to a kid Yosuke.

Wait.

Yu blinks rapidly before he raises his hand to his face.  The rest of the team is awake now thanks to Teddie.  Which is good. They can share the horror all around. 

"What the shit, man?!" Kanji's high pitch voice is jarring with his words.

"We're kids!" Yosuke starts to hyperventilate. "We've been turned into little kids."

Chie slaps him but that doesn't really help.  The hysteria escalates from there.  Naoto is struggling to go through her meditation techniques and keep Kanji from flying off the handle at the same time.  Yukiko is staring at Chie and Yosuke, eyes wide but face blank.  Rise looks about a second away from ripping her hair out and screaming.  Yu tunes them out to focus on his hand.  His very small, chubby hand. 

A terrible realization strikes him than.

"Fuck."

His curse rattles the others and they turn to him, concern washing over them and helping them focus.  Marginally.  

"Senpai?" Rise wraps her arms, small and delicate, around his arm, also small and soft.  All of their strength- _gone_.  Every scar and callous- _missing_.  The days they've sacrificed in the other worlds fighting shadows and mad men and malicious deities- _erased_ , as if it never happened.  As if none of it ever happened.

Yu could deal with all of that.  He could because they were young and would need to adjust to whatever differences this world had.  He understood the logic of the change, of being turned into kids and how it would help the team adapt and succeed.  He understood the moment it really sunk in.

What he could not deal with was this simple truth...

"We have to go back...to _school_."

It takes a moment for his words to register with the others but when they do, the terrifying and spectacularly synchronized collective pained wail resonates through out the surrounding forest like a death knell.


	2. Big Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New World.
> 
> And how the Team adapts. Or, How being themselves helped save Teddie.

_3 weeks Later_...

The time directly after showing up in this new world was chaotic.  After waking up as kids and having their freak out in the safety of the forest, the team was meet by Marie.  She looked tired and wrung out.  Yu didn't hesitate to use his position as leader to make her feel better.  

The group hug that formed turned out surprisingly well.

And if Izanami-no-Mikoto broke down crying, no one made fun of her for it.

There was not an ounce of judgement for needing a moment to let go and release all of that pent up fear and frustration.  Its than that they realize the first different between the worlds.  Its the year 2011, the same year they all meet and solved the TV murders.  

And its been 2 _years_ since Marie arrived, unable to leave and unable to stop the growing reach of the shadows.  She's kept her identity a secret and made no other actions to reveal herself beyond casting out shadows trying to build a Lair nearby.  Currently, no country has been able to explore a shadow lair to the deepest level.  According to Marie, the Lairs are where the real danger is and each combat zones are watched but there are at this time only three worldwide.

Its three too many.

The military, under the direction of the UN, has taken great strides to thin out large gatherings of shadows.  It takes expensive and high tech equipment to do so but they manage.  Persona users are too few and far between the countries.  They are prominitely teens with only two being college students but any information on how they awaken their personas is highly classified.

Which does not make any of the team very comfortable.  They are all too aware of how they gained their own personas.  It is uncomfortable knowing there may be governments experimenting with forcing personas to awaken.  On the plus side, it seems the UN is monitoring the persona users as well as their treatment.  So in the event the team is exposed before they are ready they know there is some kind of system in place.

Marie's appearance, on the other hand, is a _huge_ deal.  As far as the "experts" are aware of, Marie's territory is all of Inaba, including parts of the surrounding forest and mountain. 

Its not a pretty picture Marie paints but the team is more discouraged because they cannot fight as they are.  As it stands, they'll have to wait a few more years before they can even think about actual combat or be able to physically tackle the mystery of this world.  The goods news is that most of the team is in Inaba already.

Naoto's grandfather has a home in Inaba and lives here for his retirement.  Her father is still a renown detective who visits from time to time.  Kanji's family still owns the textile shop in the shopping district and his mom, whose _alive_ in this world, is working on expanding a branch in Okina city.

The Amagi Inn is as reputable as always, except they've recently gain sustantail donations to upgrade and highlight its natural traditional features.  Chie's family now own two music stores, one in the shopping district and one in the city but the dog Muku, who brought the two girls together isn't around.  Considering how young everyone is and the time difference, the dog might not exist or already have owners.

According to Yosuke, his father, in a surprising twist, is originally from the rural country who left and arrived in Inaba with Junes.  But in this world, Marie tells him his dad is originally from Inaba and he left for the city but came back with a wife and son to help _his_ mother with her store before she died.  He'll be leaving that store in the care of Yosuke's mother while he goes back to the city for an interview.  The company?  Junes.

Rise's situation is the only one that's really unchanged. Her family still owned the tofu shop and her father makes deliveries to the Okina City Farmers Market.  The only difference is that her mother is still in the modelling business where as in the previous life, she had retired to take care of Rise.

Yu's parents, the workaholics that they are, work for a tech colglomorate and are constantly traveling.  However, given Inaba's popularity rise, they sent him here to live with his maternal grandmather Dojima, not his Uncle.  His Uncle Dojima lives with his wife in Tokyo.  And there's no Nanako...which makes sense considering everyone's around four and five years old.  Its just weird to the silverette not having his little cousin around calling him "big bro". 

He's also not really surprised at his parents lack of attention.  Yu's long since grown use their nonexistent presence.  At least he's in Inaba with his grandmother and he can readily see his friends everyday now.  

Which brought another big difference to the team's attention. 

Real estate in Inaba is heavily regulated due to the sudden influx of interest and the very real protection from shadows.  The heavy regulations are to ensure that there is no displacement or disrespect of the local diety, Marie.  Not that the people know she's stuck here.  If they did, the situation would change _dramatically_.  

Since they don't, people treat anything about Inaba, cautiously but with ambition and determination.  Anyone who can't find a way to live in Inaba try to find other ways to "get their foot in the door."  Meaning the wealthy and socially elite invest into the town and the various businesses or at least try to, for some kind of benefit.  The easiest targets includ the school and the inn but the owners, who've lived here for so long, are not ones who sell out even when the town became the center of a murder investigation.  No on is surpised to hear that the owners of the Inaba shopping district intially turned down any offers.

After a while, a deal _was_ eventually brokered between the two groups.  Outsiders would "donate" like they've done with the Inn and in return, anyone with kids are "sponsored" and housed with the locals.  To safe guard the best of the future generation of Japan is the running gimmick.  Its not a bad deal all around.

Of course, with thte influx of transfers come more "donations" to the school and even more changes.  There are protocols for sponsored students and local students.  There are even strict regulations about adopted children and tourists.  Which led to the teams first dilemma in this new world.

Teddie.

Who technically doesn't exist and has no ID or any records all at.  Its not like they can stuff him back inside Yosuke's closet.  They were in the middle of the forest!

Oh, and to make matters worse? They'd been declared missing for over ten hours.  Normally, this wouldn't be an issue but the introduction of shadows into the real world really shooks things up.  Damn.

Thankfully, Yukiko solved the issue in typical Yukiko fashion.

"It's too bad Teddie's so pretty.  We could have passed him off as a one of those feral kids I saw on TV once."

...

......

"Why are you all looking at me so intensly?" Teddies eyes go wide.

"Stow the suit, bear."

"What are you doing with that mud? Is my innocence at risk?! Argggggghhhhhh!"

Teddie's sacrifice wasn't made in vain.

Mostly.

And Marie had a good laugh out of it all.  Which is a relief because Yu isn't use to seeing her so down.

The first few days following that were pretty intense.  The excuse they used is simple and childish.  They were chasing after a ball and stumbled over a feral child.  It left more questions than answers for the adults.  A few Teddie inadvertly answered on his own and made himself look more and more like a traumatized four year old living in the mountain after his "parents" were eaten by shadows.  

Of course, being found by his "sensei" and friends made Teddie happy.

"And Yosuke said I could stay with him!" Teddie told the police officer.  It only worked out because Teddie looked like a baby bishounen.  Except his ability to talk so well raised so many questions because how is able to _do_ that?

"Sensei and everyone came and I wasn't alone anymore!  They said I wasn't empty and that we're all friends." Which paired with his bright blue eyes, made just about everyone within ear shot, melt.  The little conman.

"But this bear needs a bath and noones been very good at helping with that."

That right there, is where the "traumatized" bit is really rearing its head.  Well...it's worked in the team's favor so they can't complain.

What followed after _that_ was even more scrambling, chaos and confusion.  Thankfully, Yosuke's parents were okay with taking Teddie in.  Naoto and Chie called it when they said they'd see the two of them together and not ask too many question.  It's true.  They really do squabble like siblings.  But the problems didn't end there.  Along with threats to the, now chibified, team for wondering off without an adult which everyone took because they really had no excuse, the entire incident ended up on the News.

No pictures were released but it still left a bad impression in everyone's mind.  The story circulated for _days_.

In an unexpected twist, the community came together and closed ranks around them.  It was a bizzare experience for the team, who are more familiar with the town during Adachi's reign.  The people at that time were distant even in their hospitality and during times of celebration.  Festivals were an escape from reality for the people of Inaba but when they were over, reality returned.

There existed a murderer in their small town.

But not here and that has no doubt made all the difference for the people.

Here, a Goddess came and cast out the shadows that would have engulfed them all.  She resides in the shirne still for whatever reason or fancy but to the people of Inaba, a miracle happned that saved them all.

Yu isn't surprised that such a close encounter with death seemed to have changed the people here.  The battle between Marie and the shadows must have been terrifying in its proximity and power.

"Yu-kun." The child turns at the call.  "Come on, it is time to go."

"Hai! Obaa-chan."

His grandmother is a sweet, yet firm woman.  She stands straight despite her age and black hair with shades of gray at her roots.  Her grey eyes share the same smile as her lips.  Yu walks over to her and takes her hand, soaking up her warmth.

It is a beautiful feeling and for the first time, Yu resent his parents for keeping this from him.  In the old world, his obaa-chan died when he was ten and he'd never meet her.

Until now.

As they walk to Yu's school, the only elementary school that others can attend, the Leader of the Inaba Investigation Team felt this new life wouldn't be so bad.  There's a danger in this world but he had his friends and the warmth of his bonds, strong still despite the distance.  They've been triumphed against more thatn one diety and even, with the return of previously locked memories, helped their friend Rei and  Chronos restore the balance of time.

Yu knows they have a lot of training and work ahead of them but..

"There he is!"

Rise waves at him with the othes at her back and with a hug to his grandmother, the Wild Card takes off to join them.

...Yu knows they can do this. They'll find the culprit responsible for this and fix the damage that's been done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_...

"Are you alright, Yanagi-san?"

Soft blue eyes open and turn to the man who called to her.  He is taller than her, with dark eyes and brown hair slick back.  He wears a clean pressed suit with a badge on his jacket signifying his allegiance to the Prime Minister, Kibe Tabito.  With him on this trip were other members of his unit, Oshiro Hidetora, an older man with grey at his temples and black eyes.  The other is a woman, Shinkai Toshi, with short black hair and fierce blue eyes, meant for her own personal protection during this mission.  They are the only ones she's meet but there is no doubt there are others she can't see.

"Hai, Kibe-san.  Just a bit nervous is all."

That's a lie.  Yanagi Kina, a 43 year old shrine priestess, is _terrified_.

Despite being accompanied by members of the Minister's personal secret security, her own personal group of mikos, attendants, priests, and the presence of Wakao Kenkichi, the leading expert on Shadows and Persona, Yanagi is scared out of her mind.  

The train car is a work of luxury and refinery she's never experienced before and has been donated to the Yaso-Inaba train line by Wakao like many other of the wealthy elite.  Normally, she would not approve of such richness unless the proper kami is appeased, as if a person's wealth would protect them from the judgement of the kami.  However, given the change in the world's circumstances, she can see what the extravagant gifts really are.

A desperate attempt to hold on to what little hope exists.  

That hope is also the reason she sat in this train car. Scared out of her mind.

It has been two years since a deity, a Kami, saved the small rural town of Inaba.  Its been two years since the Kami descended from the heavens to protect the mortals beneath them.  Two years since the Kami chose to remind humanity that they still exist.

And it was her duty to beseech this being for its name and purpose.  That is why Yanagi and her entourage endured a two hour car ride only to spend another two hours inside a train car.  All other priests and priestesses that came before her have failed to commune with the deity.  They failed to appease the Kami that now calls Inaba home.  She has an obligation to her people and to this Kami, to proclaim the name of the one who has given humanity hope.  

"We're almost there."

"Good." 

Yanagi will not fail her people, her country, or her faith.  She will succeed and in doing so, Japan will lead humanity into a new era of faith.  She is sure of this.  She will make that a reality.  

She has to.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a fan of Rise. Not to say the other characters aren't good. I think everyone's pretty solid. When I played Persona 4 Golden I loved Marie's character but I didn't romance her because she had no memories.
> 
> I say again. SHE HAD NO MEMORIES! It felt like I was taking advantage of her every time I hit the romance flag so I just reloaded and went with my #1 choice. That's not to knock on anyone else's choice for romance. If Marie's your type you don't have to read this.
> 
> But I like Rise because she's more...accurate? Realistic? I'm not sure what's the right word I looking for. But she's both compassionate and possessive. Kind and fierce. Ambitious and powerful. She fits the role of being a complex female character who wants it all and she's going to get it.
> 
> Not to say the other female characters are shallow or 2D. But they seem...tame? In comparison. I'm not sure if I'm making much sense. Sorry guys. But I figured I'd explain the bit where Yu sees Marie more as an adopted sister than a potential girlfriend.
> 
> See you next chapter


End file.
